1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a hairdressing scissor assembly comprising at least two pairs of scissors, wherein a spacing between two pairs of scissors adjacent to each other can be easily adjusted according to the haircutting need.
2. Description of the Related Art
Different hairstyles suit different face contours. Therefore, a hairstylist would use several techniques including cutting, thinning, trimming, layering, etc. to create a hairstyle suitable for a customer based on the face contour and the characteristics of the customer. U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,192,590 and 6,434,833 disclose a hairdressing scissor assembly comprising a plurality of scissors that can be releasably connected together by connecting blocks. However, the spacing between two pairs of scissors adjacent to each other is fixed and thus allows limited cutting functions. Namely, a hairdressing scissor assembly having a spacing between two pairs of scissors adjacent to each other may be suitable to a customer with a specific face contour but not suitable to another customer with another face contour. Another factor that has to be considered is the length of hair. Thus, it would be time-consuming to the hairstylist to finish haircutting by a hairdressing scissor assembly having a fixed spacing between two pairs of scissors. U.S. Pat. No. 5,996,592 discloses a cutting tool having multiple scissors, wherein two pairs of scissors adjacent to each other are spaced apart by a spacing element. The spacing elements are of the same length or different length. However, since many elements are involved for securing all of the pairs of scissors together, adjustments of the spacing require troublesome detaching and reassembling of the elements.
An object of the present invention is to provide a hairdressing scissor assembly comprising at least two pairs of scissors, wherein a spacing between two pairs of scissors adjacent to each other can be easily adjusted according to a haircutting need.
In accordance with a first aspect of the invention, a hairdressing scissor assembly comprises:
at least two pairs of scissors each having a first scissor element and a second scissor element pivoted to said first scissor element, each of said first scissor element and said second scissor element including a blade and a handle having a first side and a second side;
a first connecting member having a first side and a second side, a first engaging means being formed on said first side of said first connecting member and releasably engaged with said second side of one of said handles of one of said at least two pairs of scissors, a second engaging means being formed on said second side of said first connecting member and releasably engaged with said first side of one of said handles of the other of said at least two pairs of scissors; and
a second connecting member having a thickness different from that of said first connecting member, a third engaging means being formed on said first side of said second connecting member and releasably engaged with said second side of one of said handles of one of said at least two pairs of scissors, a fourth engaging means being formed on said second side of said second connecting member and releasably engaged with said first side of one of the handles of the other of said at least two pairs of scissors;
wherein one of said first connecting member and said second connecting member is selected to be connected between said one of said at least two pairs of scissors and the other of said at least two pairs of scissors, thereby allowing a change in a spacing between said at least two pairs of scissors.
In accordance with a second aspect of the invention, a hairdressing scissor assembly comprises:
two pairs of scissors each having a first scissor element and a second scissor element pivoted to said first scissor element, each of said first scissor element and said second scissor element including a blade and a handle having a first side and a second side;
two first connecting members each having a first side and a second side, a first engaging means being formed on said first side of each said first connecting member and releasably engaged with said second side of an associated one of said handles of one of said two pairs of scissors, a second engaging means being formed on said second side of each said first connecting member and releasably engaged with said first side of an associated one of said handles of the other pair of scissors; and
two second connecting members each having a thickness different from that of said first connecting members, a third engaging means being formed on said first side of said second connecting member and releasably engaged with said second side of an associated one of said handles of one of said two pairs of scissors, a fourth engaging means being formed on said second side of said second connecting member and releasably engaged with said first side of an associated one of said handles of the other pair of scissors;
wherein said first connecting members and said second connecting members are selected to be connected between said one of said two pairs of scissors and the other pair of scissors, thereby allowing a change in a spacing between said two pairs of scissors.
In accordance with a third aspect of the invention, a hairdressing scissor assembly comprises:
two pairs of scissors each having a first scissor element and a second scissor element pivoted to said first scissor element, each of said first scissor element and said second scissor element including a blade and a handle having a first side and a second side, each said handle further having an opening extending from said first side of said handle through said second side of said handle;
at least three pairs of connecting members two pairs of which are selectively mounted in said openings of said handles, at least one of said at least three pairs of connecting members having a thickness different from that of the remaining pairs of connecting members, each said connecting member having a thickness greater than a depth of each said opening such that each said connecting member is exposed outside an associated one of said openings, each said connecting member having a first side and a second side, a first engaging means being formed on said first side of each said connecting member, a second engaging means being formed on said second side of each said connecting member, each said second engaging means of the connecting member mounted in said opening of one of said two pairs of scissors being releasably engaged with an associated one of said first engaging means of the connecting member mounted in said opening of the other pair of scissors;
wherein two pairs of said at least three pairs of connecting members are selected to connect said one of said two pairs of scissors to the other pair of scissors, thereby allowing a change in a spacing between said two pairs of scissors.
In accordance with a fourth aspect of the invention, a hairdressing scissor assembly comprises:
at least three pairs of scissors including at least a first pair of scissors, a second pair of scissors, and a third pair of scissors, each of said at least three pair of scissors having a first scissor element and a second scissor element pivoted to said first scissor element, each of said first scissor element and said second scissor element including a blade and a handle having a first side and a second side;
a first connecting member having a first side and a second side, a first engaging means being formed on said first side of said first connecting member and releasably engaged with said second side of one of said handles of said first pair of scissors, a second engaging means being formed on said second side of said first connecting member and releasably engaged with said first side of one of said handles of said second pair of scissors; and
a second connecting member having a thickness different from that of said first connecting member, a third engaging means being formed on said first side of said second connecting member and releasably engaged with said second side of one of said handles of said second pair of scissors, a fourth engaging means being formed on said second side of said second connecting member and releasably engaged with said first side of one of the handles of said third pair of scissors.
Other objects, advantages, and novel features of the invention will become more apparent from the following detailed description when taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.